Integrated optical and electrical through silicon vias (TSVs) are critical for multifunctional systems on chip (MSoC), for example, having optical circuits and electrical circuits on a single chip. The integration of the optical and electrical TSVs is a great challenge, though. Specifically, current processes require multiple mask sets and complex processes, leading to overall low yields and higher manufacturing costs.